les precieux moments
by Percabethclub2
Summary: les dieux et demie-dieux sont rassembles pour lire les precieux moments de Percy. Attention ca va barder PS-je m excuse a l avance pour les fautes de francais
1. Chapter 1

Un an avant le voleur de foudre: camp des demi-dieux

Annabeth lisait un livre à propos d` architecture quand une lumière bleuâtre l`enveloppa

Annabeth, dit Athéna la déesse de la sagesse, qu`est ce tu fais ici?

Elle n`a pas eu le temps de répondre car des cries furent entendu

Pourquoi vous nous avez emmené ici dit une fille qui ressemble douloureusement a Thalia

Annabeth vit Chiron, les frères Alartir, Clarisse et Grover.

Est-ce que vous pouvez la fermer on ne sait pas plus que vous dit Héra.

Il y a une note dit Annabeth Je crois que ça peut nous dire qu'est ce qui ce passe.

Lis le ma chère dit Athéna

_**Chère dieux demi- dieux etc.…..**_

_**On vous a envoyé ici pour lire a propos des aventures d`un héros très particulier **_

_**Ne vous tuer pas et ne tuer personne. Peut-être qu'on va envoyer d`autres**_

_**Personnes.**_

_**Sincèrement les Parques.**_

Alors, je crois qu'on va être coincé là un bon bout de temps qui veut lire en premier?

Moi dit Annabeth mais avant on ne devrait pas se présenter?

Ok, présenter vous demi-dieu dit Zeus de sa voix forte

Annabeth Chase fille d` Athena

Thalia fille de Zeus, Annabeth hocketa

Clarisse La rue fille d`Ares

Grover Underwood satyre

Chiron entraineur

Travis et Connor Alartir fils d`Hermès

Lis derrière ordonna Aphrodite avec une voix mélodieuse

**Si vous lisez ceci ça doit rester secret**

**Puisque toutes les aventures de Percy et ses amis sont écris**

**Pendant que vous lirez ce livre, il y aura des pleurs, des surprises etc.… **

**Des moments à mourir de rire alors préparer le popcorn et boisson **

**Parce que ça va barder**

Okay, **Chapitre 1**


	2. introduction a percabeth

**Percy Jackson****,** **dit une furibond Annabeth.**

Hey, je suis dans l`histoire, mais pourquoi je suis fâchée ?

Tu le connais Annabeth dit Athéna.

Non peut-être qu`il vient du future à ce que je sache il n`y a pas de Percy Jackson présentement

**Percy courrait pour ça vie, vraiment. Comme vous pouvez l`entendre Annabeth est très fâchée contre lui parce qu`il lui a joué un tout petit tour de rien du tout**

Cool disent les frères Alartir en même temps j`ai hâte qu`il vient au camp il a l`air d`être une personne le fun.

C`est sûr que vous le trouver cool, on vient d`entendre qu'il a joué un tour a Annie dit Thalia

En roulent des yeux.

NE m`appelle pas Annie et ce qu'il vient de faire n`est pas cool on vous a déjà sur le dos

On n'a pas besoin d`une autre personne

Vous pouvez pas l`a fermé je veux en finir avec ce livre. Annabeth peus - tu continuer à lire.

Avec un dernier regard qui disait retient toi ou sinon tu auras mon poignard là où ça n`allait pas faire plaisir elle continua. **Mais Annabeth n`a rien voulu entendre, pour elle une blague avec des araignées c`est comme si tu décides d`insulte la déesse Athéna devant elle.**

**Bon à cause que j`étais pourchasser par ma petite amie **

QUOI crient Poséidon, Athéna, Aphrodite, Thalia et Annabeth

OMG Annabeth je le savais que t`allais avoir un petit copain, hum la maintenant

Je dois essayer de deviner qui est son parent Olympien (deviner qui dit ça)

Annabeth tu es trop jeune pour sortir avec quelqu`un dit Thalia

Athéna était très en colère parce qu'elle savait qui est le parent de Percy à en juger par la réaction de Poséidon.

Poséidon lui, n`arrivait pas à le croire que Percy sortait avec la fille de son pire ennemi.

Oh lala Annie je ne savais pas que quelqu`un voudrait perdre son temps à sortir avec toi dit

Clarisse.

Ha haha très drôle Clarisse je ne le connais même pas alors il ne doit pas être si pire et combien de fois j`ai dit de ne pas m`appeler Annie

Si seulement tu savais ma chère songea Athéna en regardent Poséidon.

**Je n`ai pas eu le temps de me présenter. Je m`appelle Percy Jackson, j`ai 17 ans et suis le seule fils de Poséidon le dieu de la mer, tremblement de terre etc…**

Oh super cette journée ne fait que commencer et il y a déjà pleine de belle surprise dit Annabeth avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Wow je n`aurai jamais crus qu`un fils de Poséidon et une fille d`Athéna pouvaient s`aimer

C`est cette pensée qui venait à l`esprit de Zeus, Hadès (il venait d`arriver pas très longtemps) Ares, Héra, Héphaïstos, Déméter, Apollo, Hermès, Hestia, Chiron et les autres (que je n`ai pas nommé sauf Annabeth)

POSEIDON ragea Zeus, tu as mis au monde un demi-dieu alors qu`il y a le pacte

Oui frère mais à ta place je ne dirais pas ça puisque ta fille est juste devant nous preuve que toi Aussi tu as enfreint les règles.

Vous deux assoyiez-vous vous voyez pas qu`on a un livre à lire dit Artémis Continue Annabeth

**J`ai des cheveux à moitié long noir et dérangée. Des yeux vert qui ressemble à la mer et tin naturel bronzée qui fait penser au gens que je vais tout le temps a la plage et je suis pas mal grand (plus grand qu`Annabeth mais chut)**

**La personne qui me poursuit s`appelle Annabeth fille d`Athéna. Elle a des cheveux longs, elle les a fait pousser, blond et des yeux gris que quand il te regarder c`est comme si ils t`analysaient pour savoir tes points faibles et tout ça.**

C`est vrai que tes yeux font ça chuchote Thalia a Annabeth

**Oh est ce que j`ai oublié de vous dire qu`on est immortelle ?**

…

IMORTELLE crient tout le monde sauf Hestia. Oui même Dionysos a crié

Père vous leur avez donne l`immortalité dit Athéna

Euh je crois que oui.

Anhhh ce n`est pas juste pourquoi ça doit être Anni… euh Annabeth qui est immortel je veux être immortel aussi. Dit Travis

Mais chute espèce d`idiot peut- être que tu vas le savoir si je lis.

Oh désoler.

**Pas juste nous, tous ceux qui ont joué une bonne partie importante dans la bataille contre Geai et qui ont servi à cote des dieux on reçut l`immortalité, cadeau spécial de Zeus, ça veut dire que tous mes amies ne peuvent plus être âgée**

Yay crient les Alartir ont est immortel oup oup.

Qu`est qui dit que vous êtes son ami ? Questionna Annabeth

Parce que tu as réussi à être ca petit amie Annie dit Connor

Annabeth lança son poignard à quelque centimètre de ses cheveux. Tu as quelque chose à me dire Connor ronronna Annabeth.

Nn non non rien.

**Mais ça n`a pas d`importance parce que je vis Chiron au loin entrain d`apprendre des nouveaux à faire de l`arc. **_**CHIRON CHIRON AIDE MOI ANNABETH VEUX ME TUER.**_** Avant que je puisse Aller trop loin Annabeth m`attrapa par la taille, me donna un coup de pied au ventre et une clac au joue.**

**Ne joue jamais à un jeu dangereux come ceci a la cabine six c`est claire ?**

Oh mes dieux Annabeth tu as toujours été si contrôleuse dit Grover

Qu`est-ce que tu dis. Tu veux te faire envoyer mon poignard comme Connor ?

Non non Annabeth. J`suis désole.

_**Oui mdame je peux te faire un bisou pour me faire pardonner ?**_

_**Nope.**_ **Elle se leva et partie vers sa cabine**_**. Oh Common Annabeth tu n`es pas très juste**_**.**

Annabeth tu lui as refusé un bisou dit Aphrodite tu devrais avoir honte.

Aphrodite laisse ma fille tranquille. Et maintenant qui veut lire ?

Moi dit Chiron urm **chapitre 2 «Le Personnel d`Hermès »**


End file.
